


Celebritas Hogwartus

by JaneAlpha



Series: Hogwarts Celebrates [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Christmas, Family, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneAlpha/pseuds/JaneAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape might be the biggest pain in the arse, yet, Harry still loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebritas Hogwartus

Harry loved his Husband he really did but sometimes he really wished the man could swallow his pride even just for one day. Halloween was actually a pretty big deal for Witches and Wizards yet the man had been in a foul mood all day thanks to a stupid argument they had had last night. If the foul mood had only been extended to Harry then he wouldn't have minded so much but the man had been ruthless with the students, rude to the staff, and worst of all, he had practically ignored his own son all day.  
Their little boy sat between them at the staff table where Harry was helping him to chop up his dinner. The messy dark head darted side to side quickly as he tried to take in all the different Halloween frivolities taking place around the hall. Harry nudged the boy’s hand with the fork to draw his attention back to his food. 

"Matthew. Eat your dinner please." He encouraged softly before serving himself; Severus would usually fill up his plate while he helped Matthew but obviously that would be an act of kindness too far. 

"Papa look," Wide green eyes gaze out at the orange and black confetti that a student had just shot out of their wand, "coloured snow."

"Jenkins! Ten points from Ravenclaw!" The hall quieted for a moment before the students continued their celebrations with one dejected looking Jenkins. Severus turned his head slightly to regard his son. "Do not talk with your mouthful. It's a disgusting habit and I have a good idea of whom you learnt it from."

"Severus!" Harry scolded while stroking Matthews head. "He's three; three year olds are allowed to get excited on Halloween and forget their manners."

Minerva shifted nervously in her seat on Severus' right and quickly engaged Madam Pomfrey in a conversation about Witch Weekly’s latest article called Hair Care for the Mature Witch. The Headmaster’s voice quieted as it did when he was angry. "No child of mine will forget their manners."

"You're being unreasonable now." Harry sighed turning back to his own food.

"I am not the unreasonable one, Potter." His back stiffen not just because of the use of his surname but because of the direct reference to their argument from last night. "It's not like you to forget my surname, Headmaster."

Their stony gazes met but the effect was ruined by a small sniffle from the boy in between them. "Papa and Daddy mad at me?" Matthews’s eyes glistened with tears that threatened to fall at any moment. He was a sensitive child and was often upset when adults had disagreements; Harry remembered a full night of crying following one of Ron and Hermione’s infamous fights. 

"Oh darling," Harry quickly gathered his son into his lap. "No one’s mad at you. It’s just silly grow up talk."

"Really?" He looked up hopefully and Harry nodded his confirmation giving the boy a small kiss on his head. "Papa?" Severus gave a sigh and held out his arms inviting Matthew into his own lap. Once he was seated the man pushed his own plate to the side so that there was enough space to place Matthews in front of him. Harry continued to eat his own meal occasionally conversing with Hagrid and listening to the tales that Matthew was telling his father.

Soon the plates where almost empty and the noise had died down a bit. Severus bent his head close to his son’s ear but Harry could still make out what he said. "I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier, Matthew, it wasn't very nice of me."

The boy turned and threw his arms around the man’s neck as he attempted to whisper back, "It's ok, Papa, I still love you." Severus closed his eyes and hugged his son back before passing him over to Harry. 

"I have patrols to do." He told Harry. "Bedtime for others though." He touch Matthews head making the boy turn to him.

"Night Papa." 

"Goodnight Matthew." With that Severus left the hall sending any leftover students scurrying out the way. Harry placed Matthew on the floor and took his hand.

"Let's walk the long way back." The longer the walk back the quicker sleep would take his little boy. It was a trick he had learnt pretty early on and an essential one on nights like Halloween.

"Will you show me the coloured snow?" Harry smiled as he waved the hand not holding on to his sons making orange and black confetti fall over them which resulted in giggling. "Thank you Daddy."

"You are welcome, Darling. We'll probably be getting real snow soon." The little boy jump around in excitement at the prospect of snow.

The long walk served Harry well as Matthew was falling to sleep as soon as he put his pyjamas on. Harry himself got his own night clothes on and crawled into bed; he too fell asleep easily. 

He wasn't able to sleep for long though. The bed dipped as Severus got under the covers and Harry was surprised to feel the man’s hands around his waist pulling him close. "I've been abhorrent."

"You've been insufferable." He snuggled his face in to his cushion.

"Can I make it up to you?" Severus' hand dropped to his hip giving it a light squeeze.

"Have you thought more on my wishes?" His hand dropped to Severus' stilling it. The man kissed his neck slowly... Sensually. Harry struggled to move out of the way as Severus gripped him a little tighter. 

"I have." The hand boldly freed itself and grabbed Harry's hardening member through his pyjama pants. "I thought of little else all day."

Harry hummed half a moan half a sound of agreement. "I noticed." He turned slightly giving into Severus' ministrations. Harry felt the shiver of his monitoring spell signally that Matthew was out of bed hastily he pushed his Husband away. "Matthews up. He must have heard you come back."

Severus moved back away from Harry putting aside their heated moment. The door to their room opened hesitantly as their son popped his head round. Severus just raised an eyebrow at him and the boy looked down at his feet. 

"Papa? Did you see any trolls?" He shuffled in slightly.

"No. Of course not. Where on earth would you of got an..." He gave Harry a sharp look. "You shouldn't listen to your fathers stories; he exaggerates them."

"I like Daddies stories." He shuffled a little further in to the room. "But they do make me feel frightened sometimes."

Severus was absolutely going to kill him. "Come on, Spud, let's get you to bed." He pulled the sheets off him and scooped up his son purposely avoiding Severus' eyes which he could feel burning into the back of his head.

"Can't I stay in here tonight seen as Halloween is a special night?" Matthew begged and Harry knew the question was aimed at Severus.

"Only if you go to sleep." Severus replied after only a moment’s pause; Harry gave in and brought the boy over to the bed instead. Matthew curled up between them with an arm flung over Severus' chest for good measure - he was asleep within a couple of minutes. Harry watched as his Husband reached up moving their sons hair from his face then looked towards Harry before doing the same for him.

"Alright. I will grant your wish." 

Harry beamed. Even Severus Snape could be manipulated.

*

Christmas Day brought an extra early start to their day. Matthew couldn't bear to sleep past 5am waking his parents up all but dragging them from the bed to the living room where their huge tree stood proudly. After all the presents had been opened the little boy played contently with his Hogwarts Express train building the track around the tree while Harry and Severus dressed for the day. Matthew pouted when Harry took him to his room to dress though quickly forgot about when he noticed the door next to his own room; it was slightly ajar.

"Daddy, there's a new room look." Harry just smiled at his son before calling for Severus.

"He definitely takes after you." He told the Headmaster as he arrived in the hall way.

"Papa, whose room is that?" Matthew pointed wriggling his hand out of Harry's grip stepping closer to the door.

"That room was a Christmas gift from the castle to you father and I." He swiftly pushed the door open revealing the interior to his son for the first time. Matthew gasped loudly Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched his sons eyes light up.

"But that's a baby’s bed." The boy turned to Harry and frowned. "Daddy do you have a baby in your belly?"

Harry patted his still flat stomach with a find smile before answering, "I do."

Matthew wheeled around to stare at Severus. "Papa did you put a baby in Daddy’s belly?"

Severus raised an amused eyebrow in Harry's direction before answering, "I did."

The boy stared at his father for a moment before giggling; "Well Papa that was very silly of you wasn't it? You could have just put the baby in its bed." 

The Headmaster didn't miss a beat. "I suppose it was a little bit silly of me wasn't it. Oh well the baby will be here soon enough."

"The sooner the better." Matthew told Harry before turning back towards his own room to get dressed. 

Harry approached his Husband then who stood in the doorway of the baby’s room leaning lightly against him. "I think he's happy."

Severus snaked an arm around Harry's waist. "He is. As am I."

"I know." He rested his head on his Husbands chest enjoying the quiet moment.

"Daddy are you coming to help me fasten my shirt or not?" 

Harry laughed. "Coming Matthew."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone for so long but finally got myself a laptop. This could be the start of good things.


End file.
